Ten Days
by Commander In Chief Contest
Summary: Unfortunately for Bella, she can't unsee what she repeatedly sees.


**Story Title: Ten Days**

**Summary: Unfortunately for Bella, she can't unsee what she repeatedly sees.**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word count: 3,200**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Day 1**

"Ugh," I said as I glanced sideways, seeing my neighbor.

He's standing there, with that book in his hand. Always with the book.

What the heck was his problem? He was perfect. Tall, handsome, great hair. Why did he do that thing he always does? There was no way he could possibly be hard up for girls.

He was gorgeous.

But then again, what do I know. He's newish to the block, so maybe he's an odd duck or bird, or whatever the saying is. Whatever it was, I certainly didn't need to know.

**Day 2**

"Again?" He's doing it again, and this time he's right out in the open, not even on his balcony. Am I the only one who sees what's happening here? Why hasn't anyone else said something to him?

All I know is his name is Edward. We made introductions a few weeks ago when he first moved in, and he was carrying his cat into his new place. I stopped to admire him or her since I wasn't sure at the time. It turns out; Damsel was a female who Edward had rescued from a nearby shelter.

Swoon.

Could he be any more perfect?

I love cats too. And to be sure, my handsome man, Masen, would not be happy to know I was admiring another feline.

We chatted for a while, and I'm not gonna lie … I thought he was hot!

Smokin' hot.

Geeze, he had to be over six feet tall and perfectly proportioned as far as I could see. And his eyes; so green, almost the same as Damsel's were.

Yea, he was a looker.

I did have a laugh when he turned to go inside after someone shouted to him. The back of his sweatshirt had the initials A.S.S. in it.

How odd.

**Day 3**

On my way to the parking area, I encountered the new neighbor, and I'm not gonna lie … when he said "hi, Bella," my knees went weak.

And the way I waved; like a school girl with a crush.

His voice was as gorgeous as the rest of him.

Does this man have any flaws?

And he's holding the book. Always with the book. Who doesn't love a man who reads?

He's smart too. Oh, and did I mention the glasses.

Yea. Those, too.

So cute.

**Day 4**

On my way home from work I was wondering if I'd see my handsome new acquaintance in the courtyard. But no, sadly he was nowhere to be seen.

I wasn't happy with myself for thinking about him so much. I mean, I was Bella Swan, and I had sworn off men years ago. They were all the same, and I could do without them.

Yet … here I was … looking for the man in #308.

The handsome, smart, be-speckled man in #308.

I have to admit; it was nice to have something to look forward to these days. And Edward was a fine specimen if I did say so myself.

**Day 5**

Okay.

This was bad.

Not only did I look for Edward on my way out this morning, but here I sit, having lunch with my bestie, Alice, and I'm actually talking about him; Edward, from #308. I told her all about his cat, and how he loves books, and I didn't forget about the glasses. Of course, Alice thinks I should knock on his door, wearing an apron and nothing else as I bring him freshly baked cookies! She's delusional, but she knows how long it's been.

Four years.

Wow, that was a long time. But look, I'm fine, and my heart is intact, and so is my sanity.

And for sure my vag, because yea, four years.

But sex is overrated, right, I mean …

But I digress.

**Day 6**

OMG! He's outside this morning and looking fine. I actually put a little pep in my step as I approached where he's standing.

We exchange pleasantries, and again, I think I swoon when he says, "Good morning, Bella." He's wearing a long-sleeved, collared shirt and the green color matches his eyes so perfectly. Glasses are firmly in place, as is a book.

I mean, I'm a writer, so who doesn't love a man who reads?

When I turn my head, I see Damsel in the window looking out at us, her tail swaying from side to side.

God, she's adorable too.

They are the whole package.

We talk about the weather and a few other nonimportant topics before I make my way to my car. Edward is somewhat shy, as I am, so if anything were to start between is, I can see taking some time, for sure.

Once I'm in the car and fastening my seatbelt, I see Edward make a few movements, and then I'm speechless.

Disgusted.

I hit myself on the side of my head as if to say; _I should have had a V-8, _instead of mooning over this pervert.

I sigh as I pick up my glasses from the floor and rub my temple.

**Day 7**

You can be sure I didn't go by his place this morning. But I saw him … I may have peeked out of the side of my eye. And guess what? He had the nerve to wave at me!

I guess he didn't get the memo that I was disgusted by him and what he did. He was clueless.

Ugh!

Double ugh!

He was holding another book.

And who doesn't love a man with a book?

But geesh …

And he was wearing that sweatshirt again. Yea, he was an A.S.S. for sure.

A perfectly-perfect ass, as far as looks go, but now he was ruined for me.

**Day 8**

"What the hell!" OMG, he's made me become a swearer!

I take time to make the sign of the cross.

There he was, outside his place, doing what he does a lot, again.

I tried to sneak by, but he called out my name and shook his perfect arm at me; the same perfect arm that today was encased in another, perfectly hued sweater. And those glasses. Did I mention he wore glasses? And the other perfect arm was holding that freakin' book.

_"Oh, I have to go to church."_

"_Yea, mister; keep hoping. This train isn't stopping at your crazy station."_

Later that afternoon, at work, Alice was nonstop about Edward. "Did you see him? Did you talk to him? Did you give him your cookies?"

My answer is always _no_. I don't have the heart even to tell her what I've seen. So, I just said he hadn't been around for the past few days.

She's bummed, but she said she had a plan.

See, Alice always has a plan. She sees things, and she knows things. According to her, Edward is the one for me.

Yea, she has a plan.

I wonder if she'd change her mind if she knew what I know.

If she knew what I've seen.

And cannot unsee.

**Day 9**

It's the weekend, so I don't have to go that way this morning, I can just sit back and enjoy my coffee on the patio. The sun is shining; it's a beautiful day. I love to hear the birds chirping, and seeing them flutter around my little feeder. It makes me so happy; Masen not so much. Oh, but the sound of them; and today I seem to hear a new one singing, and it sounds almost haunting, somewhat sad. But pretty just the same.

I'm in such a good mood, and I find myself singing something from my childhood.

_I am a little tiny __bird__, my name is Tweety Pie, I live inside my birdcage a-hanging way up high_

I laugh at my silliness, and then move on to another bird tune.

_All I know is something like a bird within her sang,  
All I know she sang a little while and then flew on,  
Tell me all that you know, I'll show you snow and rain._

_If you hear that same sweet song again, will you know why?  
Anyone who sings a tune so sweet is passin' by,  
Laugh in the sunshine, sing, cry in the dark, fly through the night._

_Don't cry now, don't you cry, don't you cry anymore.  
Sleep in the stars, don't you cry, dry your eyes on the wind._

That one's sort of depressing, but then again, who knows what The Grateful Dead was smoking.

I'm continuing reading the news on my iPad and checking to see if there are any new GoT theories when suddenly, I feel as if I'm being watched. You know that feeling when the little hairs on your neck seem to rise out of nowhere and for no apparent reason?

Yea, that's happening.

I slowly turn in my chair, and that's when I realize I _am_ being watched.

By Edward.

He's doing it again, only now he's doing it to me!

I leave my chair so fast; I spill my coffee and scare the poor birds.

I'm appalled.

Aghast.

How did this happen? How could I have been so wrong about this man? "I guess the saying is true; you_ can't judge a book by its cover."_

Or_: All that glitters is not gold_

_Or: You can't judge an album by a single song_

_Or: Don't Pee on My Leg and Tell Me It's Raining_. "Okay, now I've gone too far, but oh my God."

Once inside, I close the curtains and stew. Edward and his antics have ruined my morning.

**Day 9 ½**

There's a knock on my door. Since I'm expecting Alice, I'm soon there, ready to turn the handle. But then I decide to play a trick on her by looking through the peephole. I was going to ask _who's there_; because I know, it always makes her so mad.

But …

When I look into the peephole, it's him!

And wearing those cute glasses, and that sweater. _"I did not say that_," I internally berate myself for my lapse. He just does that to me. So infuriating.

The pervert!

Now he's right standing outside my door. And he's holding that book.

"_Yikes! _I whisper-yell to no one.

Slowly, very slowly, I back away and pretend I'm not home. After about two minutes of knocking and calling my name, I hear him leave. I hear his perfect footsteps backing away from my door. Oh, when he said my name, I had to hold myself back … but only for a second. Just a tiny break in my thought, but it was mostly my vag making me do it.

Four years, remember.

I'm beside myself now. Alice is coming any minute, and I can't wait to tell her exactly what's been happening. I decide to sit by the kitchen window so I can see her as she approaches, to be sure it isn't 'him' again.

Masen climbs onto my lap as if he knows I'm distraught. He's so sensitive to my moods.

I love him.

When Alice enters, she can immediately see my frazzled state. I explain everything to her in detail, not leaving one sordid detail out of my diatribe. By the time I'm finished, she is also disgusted since she thought Edward was Mr. Right for me. The glasses, the book, the cat. She can't believe she could have been so wrong about her thoughts.

Sigh … He did look like Mr. Amazing, until I saw what I saw and what I cannot unsee.

Alice suggests we go out for pizza and I readily agree. I've been cooped up in the house all afternoon.

As we leave, I suggest we take the back way to the lot; the tree-lined one so we can see the flowers and the birds that all gather around small fountain there.

She agrees.

Oh, the day is perfect, except for the not so perfect incident a few hours ago. As we walk and talk, I can again hear that mournful melody from the bird I heard earlier, and I wonder which one it is. Maybe I can check my Birds of North America Book when I get back. There are so many gathered at the fountain, all taking turns. Some are standoffish and just watch as the others frolicked in the water.

And then, much to my dismay, I see _him_.

And he's doing_ it_.

Again.

How could he be this indecent in broad daylight? On a beautiful sunny day? On the weekend?

In that shirt with the letters on it? Looking so perfect?

UGH!

I grab Alice's arm and tell her we have to go the other way, but she too, is absorbed in the beauty of the day, and she doesn't see _it. _She tells me to shush. She shushes me! Then adds, "Bella, Be quiet."

"Alice," I whisper, tugging at her sleeve. She tries to pull away, and as she does, she catches sight of _him_, of Edward, and a smile comes over her lips as she looks from _him _to me.

Then she does it … she …

She. Does. It.

"Hi, Edward," she says in her sickeningly sweet voice as I look the other way. What is she doing, engaging that pervert! And we're alone here … Well, there is another blond-haired man with Edward; but he's doing it too!

Gaah!

He lifts his fingers to his mouth, asking her to be silent.

What. The. Heck?

What a sicko.

After a few moments of silence between us with only the birds singing, Edward and friend make their way to us, smiling.

Smiling!

"Bella," he tentatively says as if he knows he's been caught in the act. He's looking all adorable with his glasses, A.S.S. shirt, book, and the other thing he always has that makes him who he is …

A perv.

Alice speaks up, saving me from the internal tirade I only wish I could speak aloud. "What are you doing out here on this glorious day? Bella, here, tells me she sees you all the time doing what you're doing right now. Have you seen anything interesting here … in the woods, in the trees, in the sky?" She says sounding all thought-provoking and stuff. And all the while, she seems to be side-eyeing Edward's equally pervy friend.

"Yes," he says excitedly. "As a matter of fact, today has been very productive. I've finally seen what I've been looking at for quite some time."

_I bet you have. Perv._

Alice still seems unbothered by his confession and continues her chatter, even as I grab her sleeve again and try to make a getaway before things get even crazier.

Edward begins.

"For weeks now I've been searching for something rare; special," He says as he raises _those things_ he's always carrying, "and today, I got a close-up, and I can confirm what I've seen. And even better, I have an eye witness, Jasper here, who saw it, too, and can corroborate my findings. And might I say, it was a perfect specimen."

_Sick bastards_.

_Both of them._

Ugh, he's still making me swear so I do a quick sign of the cross in the air.

Alice, however, seems intrigued by these two deviants. Almost unabashedly so. And I do have to admit; they are both fine specimens of depravity if I ever did see one. Or two. Jasper is blond, tall like his partner in crime, and also wearing a sweatshirt that says A.S.S. And how appropriate is that. Yes, they are asses for sure.

Sickos.

"Pray tell, Edward and Jasper," she says while fluttering her lashes at the later, "exactly what did you see?"

Jasper quickly steps forward toward Alice and brings his camera up to her eyes. I stand back and watch as her expression turns into a full-blown smile. How could she? Now, I'm afraid for my safety as Edward grins widely at me as if I should be happy, too.

What is wrong with these people? Now Alice, too?

"Alice!" I shriek.

Jasper lowers the camera, and Alice smirks at me with a Cheshire-catlike grin, one I have seen before when she knows something I don't.

Which can be quite a lot of times.

"Bella, you have to come and look at this."

"Um, no, I don't, Alice."

'Bella!' she snaps. "Come over here; you need to look at what Edward's been looking at all these days."

Is she crazy? Does she think I want to see _that_?

Jasper, Edward, and Alice are all looking at me as if I am the nut in the bunch.

The hole in the blanket. The … Oh, never mind.

I gingerly make my way to where they stand, Edward still clutching his book, wearing his glasses, and looking all adorable. I tentatively take the camera from Alice and look through the lens.

**Day 10**

Let's just say, this.

The next day was Sunday, and Edward and I did not leave my room for the entire day.

He did wear his glasses and perfect sweater, which matched his eyes for most of the time, but not too much more.

And as for me.

My vag and I are very, very happy.

You see, I had it all wrong. Edward was the person I thought he was at first glance. He was perfect. Tall, handsome, great hair. And smart, too.

So smart.

He loves books. In fact, he writes them!

SWOON

Guess what he was looking at with his binoculars?

Birds!

And it gets better.

He's the President of the American Songbird Society, short for A.S.S! He's an ornithologist. A person dedicated to learning about birds in ways that surpass simple identification and classification.

Swoon.

Thus, the guidebook, binoculars, and those amazing glasses he always wears. And I thought he was spying on women and peeping into their windows.

How could I ever have thought that?

And what's even better is that he discovered one that was long thought to be extinct. The American Bittern, or as Edward calls it, _Botaurus lentiginosus. _And he sounds so cute when he does_. _ It has rarely ever been seen, but you are sure to know it when you hear its eerie, booming call echoing through the trees.

Edward said he might have found a long lost bird that day, and it will go down in the history books, but the real prize was finding me; that I'm the rarest of all the birds in his entire collection, the most beautiful Swan, or, as he likes to say (and oh, so perfectly, I might add,) Cygnus Atratus.

Yes, he is a birdwatcher, and just the way I was watching him, he was watching me.

And now, not only is he the President of the A.S.S.; he's also President of the B.S.S. too. That's short for Bella Swan Society.

Yup, now we watch each other.

The End


End file.
